Tormento
by Millefor
Summary: Pós-Hades. Afrodite começa a ser "visitado" por suas vítimas através dos seus pesadelos que pioram a cada dia. Shaka de Virgem começa a perceber a jeito estranho do cavaleiro de Peixes e tenta ajuda-lo. O virginiano percebe que não é apenas a personalidade de Afrodite que está diferente, mas também o seu cosmo. O que estará acontecendo com este pisciano?


**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya é propriedade de Masami Kurumada, Toei Animation e associados. Fanfic sem fins lucrativos.

_**N/A: **_Minha primeira fanfic. Espero que gostem e me desculpem pela tonelada de erros que possa surgir. c:

Fanfic pós-Hades. Next Dimension e Omega desconsiderados.

**Tormento.**

Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, o insuportável sol grego cedeu para uma enorme tempestade que assola Atenas. Bom para uns, ruim para outros. Para Afrodite, defensor da décima segunda casa zodiacal, era perfeito. Só não mais que perfeito devido às insônias que seus pesadelos vêm causando.

* * *

Desde o fim da última guerra santa contra Hades, Zeus, a pedido de Athena, reviveu seus bravos cavaleiros que sacrificaram suas vidas para destruir o Muro das Lamentações, abrindo passagem aos Elíseos. Os cavaleiros de prata também não foram exceção. O único que continuava sofrendo as consequências da batalha era Seiya, que continuava na sua cadeira de rodas, em coma. Sua irmã mais velha, Seika, não saia do lado do cavaleiro, assim como Atena.

Afrodite começou a ter pesadelos sobre seu passado logo após sua ressurreição. Aos poucos isso foi privando-o do sono. Sempre que conseguia pegar no sono, ele sonhava. O sueco sonhava com as pessoas que o mesmo assassinara no passado, coisa que nunca havia acontecido antes. Ele nunca se importou ou teve alguma crise de consciência sobre isso.

Nos pesadelos ele via suas vítimas caminhando em sua direção, sussurrando para o cavaleiro. Mesmo sendo apenas sussurros, ele ouve claro e em bom tom. Tais vítimas desejam apenas uma coisa: suas vidas de volta. Certa vez, Afrodite recorda-se de ter perguntando como poderia trazê-los de volta à vida. Em uníssono, as vítimas responderam: "Sacrificando a sua."

Deste este dia os pesadelos só pioraram. O guardião da décima segunda casa já entendia claramente que, basicamente, aqueles fantasmas do seu passado queriam _justiça_. Afrodite foi morto em batalha por Shun de Andrômeda e recebeu uma nova vida de Hades. Antes mesmo dessa vida se extinguir, ele fora morto por Rhadamanthys. E agora, outra vez, recebeu uma nova vida. O pisciano entendia que, cheio de pecados, não deveria receber outra vida, enquanto que aqueles cruelmente assassinados merecessem mais do que ele.

Os pesadelos apenas pioravam cada vez mais. Em certo ponto, acontecimentos de seus pesadelos eram refletidos na realidade. Quando, em uma noite qualquer, Afrodite conseguiu relaxar e dormir. Acabou sonhando apenas com uma de suas vítimas: Daidalos de Cefeu. De inicio o sueco não entendeu aquilo, já que o cavaleiro de prata também foi revivido. No pesadelo ele tentava assassinar o dourado que, por sua vez, provou-se indefeso. Ele estava totalmente paralisado, seu corpo simplesmente não correspondia. O argentino o feriu várias vezes, ou usando os punhos ou usando rajadas de sua cosmo energia. Na hora que preparou um golpe final, mirando o coração do dourado, Afrodite acordou. Logo que levantou sentiu dores pelo corpo todo. Livrando-se da túnica que cobria a parte superior do corpo, o loiro percebeu vários hematomas cobrindo sua pele clara. Também havia alguns cortes nos braços, pernas e, também, um no lado esquerdo do rosto.

Os dias se seguiram e Afrodite evitava ao máximo dormir. Só retornava a dormir novamente quando a exaustão tomava conta do seu corpo, devido às missões e treinos. E, para sua sorte, ninguém notava o seu nervosismo, os ferimentos, nada. O único que pareceu notar foi Shaka de Virgem. O virginiano fez questão de lembrar que não era cego. Afrodite apenas disse que estava bem e pediu para o amigo esquecer.

* * *

Um forte estrondo ecoou pela casa de Peixes. Quase que automaticamente o seu morador acordou de mais um de seus pesadelos. Afrodite olhou ao redor. Ninguém. "_Apenas um trovão_", suspirou aliviado. O cavaleiro estava suando por todo o corpo e sua túnica estava um tanto umidade por causa do mesmo. A respiração estava quase tão acelerada quanto os seus batimentos cardíacos. Levantou de sua cama e caminhou até o enorme espelho, medindo quase dois metros. Livrou-se das roupas e avaliou seu estado físico. Incontáveis hematomas espalhados da cabeça aos pés. Cortes de todo o tipo também cobriam a pele daquele considerado o mais belo dos mortais. Se a deusa Afrodite o visse naquele momento, o loiro não saberia onde enfiar a cara de tanta vergonha.

Apanhou as roupas do chão e se dirigiu ao banheiro para tomar um banho. Desta vez, depois de muito tempo, optou pela banheira. "_Eu mereço_", pensou e ligou as torneiras para enchê-la. O sueco permitiu a si mesmo um momento para relaxar ali e repousou sua cabeça na borda da banheira. Ainda faltavam três horas para o sol nascer; momento em que os dourados acordam para seus treinamentos matinais. Ficou ali um bom tempo e depois retornou ao seu quarto. Como ele, certamente, não iria conseguir voltar a dormir, e muito menos queria, começou a ler um livro de sua coleção, mas não foi muito longe com a leitura. Começou a andar pela casa impacientemente e decidiu, finalmente, ir ao seu jardim. Lá ele poderia desfrutar da companhia de suas belíssimas rosas. Permaneceu em seu jardim privado até o sol nascer e começar sua rotina de cavaleiro.

Começou a descer as escadas do Santuário depressa. Todos os dourados lhe deram permissão até Libra. Em Virgem a situação foi outra.

- Por que se recusa a permitir que eu passe Shaka? – encarou o virginiano. Este estava na posição de lótus, meditando. Mesmo com os olhos fechados ele podia ver o nervosismo do cavaleiro de Peixes. Seu cosmo estava tenso, sempre atento. Por um momento achou que o pisciano pudesse ser uma bomba.

Shaka se levantou, mas manteve de olhos fechados. Aproximou-se mais um pouco de Afrodite e respondeu: - O que você está escondendo, Afrodite? Já lhe disse que não sou cego. – chegou mais perto e segurou o braço do cavaleiro a sua frente, levantando um pouco. – Isso não estava em você ontem, cavaleiro. – direcionou o "olhar" para um hematoma no antebraço. O machucado era um dos recentemente adquiridos.

- Já falei que não é nada, Virgem. – respondeu com um tom de voz mais alto, livrando-se da mão de Shaka. – Posso passar ou serei obrigado a ir sem sua permissão? Contento-me com qualquer um dos dois.

- Você poderá passar assim que me dizer o motivo do seu cosmo ter chamado por socorro esta noite. – Shaka, já irritado pelas mentiras do amigo, abriu os olhos e encarou as esferas azuis a sua frente. Desde a ressurreição o virginiano começou a ter laços com os outros cavaleiros. Os demais seguiram seu exemplo e em pouco tempo tornaram-se a elite dourada mais unida que Atena vê em séculos.

- Eu não chamei por ninguém. Estava dormindo, como todos. Devo ter feito isso inconscientemente durando o pesadelo. – arrependeu-se seriamente de ter revelado o pequeno "incidente".

- Que tipo de pesadelo seria esse que faz seu cosmo, por vontade própria, clamar por ajuda? – Shaka questionou. Agora os seus olhos azuis transbordavam dúvida.

- Nenhum. – respondeu em um sussurro, desviando o olhar para um canto qualquer na casa de Virgem.

- Diga a verdade, Afrodite.

- CHEGA! – gritou o pisciano. Havia raiva no seu olhar e na sua voz. Essa explosão de fúria fez com que seu cosmo se elevasse ao máximo. O cosmo fluiu para fora de seu corpo uma bomba que explode e, violentamente, Shaka foi arremessado contra um pilar de sua própria casa.

Afrodite ficou observando o indiano se recompor, mas sem sair do lugar. Shaka não era considerado o homem mais próximo de Deus sem razão, então o impacto deixou o cavaleiro _fora do ar_ apenas por uns instantes. Quando se levantou, o cavaleiro fitou seu "agressor", incrédulo.

- Eu sinto muito. Estou indo. – então o pisciano deu as costas para o loiro e rumou para a casa de Leão enquanto acalmava seu cosmo.

Shaka tornou a fechar os olhos e deu um concerto improvisado no pilar quebrado. Logo depois foi para o Coliseu para iniciar os treinamentos do dia e tentar arrancar alguma informação do que está atormentando o pisciano. "_Com sorte, arranco também dois ou três dentes dele._" Pensou o loiro com um sorriso vingativo.


End file.
